User blog:Kbzaman/es/Rifles de Precisión - Algunos consejos
In progress, missing images and translation En Red Dead Redemption se muestra una amplia variedad de armas. En este artículo nos centraremos en las armas de fuego de precisión, es decir, los rifles con mira telescópica, que permiten realizar disparos precisos a grandes distancias. Con la ayuda de videos e imágenes conocerás algunos detalles que quizá desconocías de estas potentes armas, y el mejor modo de sacarles partido en RDR. Los dos modelos de rifle de precisión que se presentan en el juego son el Rolling Block y el Fusil Carcano. Ventajas: Gran alcance. Gran precisión. Se pueden usar como Prismáticos. Lucen bien a tu espalda. Desventajas: Campo de visión pequeño. Los objetivos pueden ser dificiles de localizar. Muy ruidosas. Sin opción a Dead Eye (en multiplayer) En este video de ejemplo, podrás ver a un sniper que sabe lo que hace (no soy yo, el video es de IL TJ). Observa su habilidad para centrar la camara sobre el objetivo antes de apuntar, como usa los brillos de la lente para encontrar a sus enemigos rápidamente, y como una vez localizados, busca el ángulo necesario para abatirlos, lo que le permite muertes rápidas. Hoy aprenderás a hacer lo mismo. O casi thumb|300px|right|Sniper Gameplay Armas distintas... Además de las diferencias de aspecto, las armas de precisión se distinguen por su potencia y por la munición que pueden guardar en un cargador, lo que afecta a la cadencia de disparo. El Rolling Block sólo almacena una bala, lo que requiere recargar entre disparo y disparo, mientras que el Carcano puede contener hasta 5 proyectiles en el cargador, permitiendo disparar de manera mas continua, y con una recarga más rapida. Sin embargo, el Rolling Block se muestra como un arma más potente, capaz de matar a casi cualquier oponente con un solo disparo en el torso o en la cabeza. El Fusil Carcano matará a cualquiera que impacte en la cabeza, pero los disparos al cuerpo no serán tan letales, por lo que el jugador deberá usar más de una bala, o ajustar su puntería para realizar muertes de un disparo. Hasta aquí las diferencias en el uso de ambas armas. Por supuesto, tambien presentan una serie de similitudes que son en objeto principal de este artículo. ... tácticas similares Pero aun con diferencias, ambas armas son muy similares en su forma de uso, así que vamos a intentar dar algunas pistas de como poder usar armas de precisión extrayendo lo mejor de sus características, y evitando en lo posible las molestias y dificultades que suponen su utilización. En primer lugar, el campo de visión de un arma de precisión es muy limitado. Podrás divisar objetivos y detalles del escenario desde grandes distancias, pero debes poder localizar y centrar en la mirilla a tus enemigos rápidamente, o perderás la ventaja que estas armas te puedan ofrecer. En primer lugar, debes aprender a localizar el centro de tu pantalla. La mejor forma de hacer esto es imaginarse las dos diagonales que cruzan tu monitor o TV de esquina a esquina, y "visualizar" el punto en el que se cruzan. Ese es el centro de tu pantalla, y debes tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de apuntar cualquier arma, ya sea en modo normal o experto, pero es especialmente importante para los usuarios de armas de precisión. Cualquier arma del juego mostrará el centro de puntería exactamente en el mismo punto de la pantalla, por eso a veces puedes ayudarte de otro arma para centrar a tu objetivo, y luego cambiar rápidamente a tu rifle de precisión, pero esto te costará un tiempo que a veces no te puedes permitir, como por ejemplo, cuando tu objetivo te apunta con otra arma de precisión, y sabe como usarla. Por último, puedes dibujar un punto o una cruz en el centro de tu pantalla con un marcador de pizarra blanca, o un adhesivo, o algo similar, pero esto es considerado como juego ventajoso por muchos jugadores, aunque puede ser de ayuda para principiantes. Suponiendo que no usas otra arma para "centrarte" ("lock") en tu objetivo, lo primero que deberás hacer será dirigir la cámara hacia tu enemigo, para que éste quede lo más cerca del centro de la pantalla que sea posible. De este modo cuando apuntes con la mirilla, podrás verlo dentro del campo visión, y ajustar la puntería sólo unos grados para realizar un disparo letal. Aun cuando no hayas podido encontrar a tu objetivo en el campo de visión de la mirilla, ya sea por que se ha movido o por que no centraste bien la cámara, podrás ajustar tu puntería más adelante, pero intenta aproximarte lo más que puedas a un enemigo "bien centrado" y ganaras valiosos segundos. Con la práctica, eventualmente comprobarás que has hecho un centrado perfecto, y al apuntar tu arma, encontrarás a tu enemigo en el centro exacto de la mirilla y dispuesto a recibir su merecida bala. A que esperas? Dispara! Si al apuntar el enemigo queda fuera del campo de visión de tu mirilla, no te frustres. Ahora viene lo mejor. Sigue la luz Podrás observar mientras apuntas con tu rifle, que alrededor de la lente aparecen unos brillos, similares a los que produciría una luz externa. Esos brillos no son luz propiamente dicha, son indicadores que te ayudan a localizar enemigos y apuntar en condiciones de poca visibilidad. Veamos un par de ejemplos: En la imagen (1) de la izquierda puedes ver un fusil Carcano apuntando a un enemigo, pero no está perfectamente alineado. Si disparas fallarías tu objetivo. Si miras con atención el anillo alrededor de la lente, podras ver un brillo hacia las 8 en punto, que nos indica hacia donde deberíamos corregir la puntería para hacer un buen disparo. En la imagen (2) de la derecha el enemigo esta centrado y alineado con la mirilla. El brillo se ha convertido ahora en un anillo completo de luz, que indica que tu rifle está perfectamente alineado con el objetivo. Dispara!!! Por supuesto, puedes usar estos brillos para localizar enemigos que se encuentren fuera del campo de visión de la mirilla. La siguiente imagen (3) de ejemplo muestra una mira de Rollin Block con 3 brillos, que informan de al menos 2 enemigos fuera de campo (abajo, a izquierda y derecha), además del que se ve en la mira. Hasta ahora hemos utilizado a un enemigo desprotegido para realizar el anterior ejemplo, pero la verdadera utilidad de esta asistencia a la puntería consiste en localizar enemigos protegidos por barricadas, rocas, en interiores o incluso ocultos por el terreno. En el siguiente ejemplo se muestra el uso de la asistencia de disparo para localizar a un enemigo oculto. image: aiming blind bad En la imagen no vemos enemigo alguno, pero el brillo de la mirilla nos indica que un objetivo potencial está cerca. Ve hacia la luz (como Carol Anne) hasta que lo hayas localizado, aunque no tengas linea directa de vision con él. image: Aiming blind good Enemigo localizado. Aun sin ver exactamente al objetivo, sabemos que esta "ahí detrás". Por desgracia, la mayoría de los materiales del mundo de RDR son a prueba de balas, y evitarán que puedas disparar a través de ellos. Pero ya tenemos a nuestra presa localizada, y es seguro que él tampoco puede vernos a nosotros. Todo lo que queda es buscar un buen angulo de disparo, y boom! headshot! Buscando el ángulo A veces, aunque hayas localizado a un objetivo, no podrás disparar desde tu posición, ya que algun objeto o incluso un aliado se interpone entre tu arma y su cabeza. Si lo que se interpone es un enemigo, no hay más que disparar a uno primero, y luego al otro, claro. Para encontrar el mejor ángulo de disparo una vez has localizado a tu enemigo oculto, puedes moverte como lo harías con cualquier otra arma. Mientras apuntas con un arma de precisión, podrás en cualquier dirección, levantarte, agacharte e incluso usar cobertura, sin que tu mira se mueva demasiado de tu objetivo. Un buen Sniper tiene muy en cuenta el terreno en el que se mueve, y antes de apuntar es bueno tener una idea mental de donde se encuentran las posibles coberturas, barrancos, peligros y aliados que te rodean, de modo que puedas moverte sin ponerte en peligro, y sin poner en riesgo a los demás. Experimenta, verás que a veces simplemente agachandote o levantandote tendrás el angulo que necesitas para acabar con un enemigo a través de una ventana, o que la roca en la que se oculta tu objetivo puede ser flanqueada con sólo unos pasos laterales. Sólo ten en cuenta que no deberías exponerte demasiado, y evita caerte por un barranco mientras buscas el mejor angulo de disparo. En el video de ejemplo, el jugador cae de la terraza en el minuto 1:06 intentando encontrar el ángulo idóneo para abatir a un enemigo. No le ocurre nada, pero imagina si esto te ocurre en un barranco de Pike's Basin... Objetivos en movimiento. Bueno, esto no es dificil de entender. Si tu objetivo se esta moviendo, deberás tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de apuntar. Sitúa la mirilla un poco por delante de tu objetivo, en la direccion en la que él se mueva, e intenta ajustar el momento del disparo para que la bala le impacte cuando pase por el centro de la mirilla. No es fácil, pero tampoco imposible, sólo cuestión de práctica. Disparando a traves de las cosas. Como comenté antes, la mayoría de los materiales de RDR son a prueba de balas, pero no todos. Por ejemplo, puedes disparar a través de vegetación ligera como hierbas y arbustos (no troncos de arbol), a traves de cristales y cortinas, y también a través de la tela de las tiendas de campaña (como las de Gaptooth Breach, o Pike's Basin). Sabiendo esto y con la ayuda que ofrecen los brillos de la miras telescópicas, podrás eliminar objetivos incluso sin tenerlos a la vista. Simplemente "sigue la luz" y cuando veas el anillo completo centrado alrededor de la lente, dispara. Si la victima no muere, probablemente esté malherida, corrige la mira y acaba con él. Se pueden llegar a encadenar series de abatidos sin ni siquiera haberles visto. Al principio requerirá un poco de práctica, pero en poco tiempo estarás matando enemigos atravesando el follaje del bosque, o a través de ventanas con cortinas, sólo con la ayuda de "la luz". kill through the tent El cazador sniper. El forajido sniper. El héroe sniper. (sniper hunter, sniper outlaw, sniper hero) Para finalizar, diremos que estas tácticas no son sólo útiles para combatir jugadores en multiplayer, o a la hora de abatir PNJ enemigos. Pueden ser útiles en la caza, para cometer delitos, o a la hora de enfrentarse a guaridas de forajidos. En el caso de los animales depredadores, el brillo de la mirilla se comporta exactamente igual, pero es de un tono verde (¿o rojo? confirmación requerida) fácil de distinguir. Si mientras apuntas con tu rifle ves un brillo de ese color que se mueve por tu mirilla, será mejor que vigiles tu alrededor, por que probablemente algún animal (o varios) se están acercando a tí con malas intenciones. Como forajido, las armas de precisión puede ofrecerte ayuda a la hora de causar destrozos sin tener que acercarte demasiado a tus objetivos. Alejado de una población, puedes comenzar a disparar a las lámparas de aceite e iniciar algunos incendios, o asesinar ganado o a quien te apetezca. El nivel de wanted se activará normalmente, pero debido a la distancia con el pueblo, será muy sencillo escapar (o disparar) a la ley. Otras cosas que puedes intentar son: detonar cajas de TNT para causar varias bajas simultáneas, provocar incendios que obliguen a los forajidos a salir de su guarida para después matarlos cómodamente, disparar desde un país al otro (sobre el Rio San Luis) y observar como la Ley no puede cruzar la frontera para detenerte.... La imaginación al poder. En general, puedes usar estas armas como detectores de peligros. En cualquier momento, puedes apuntar tu rifle un instante y los destellos te indicarán si hay algún enemigo cerca. Sentido arácnido al estilo del oeste. Otros detalles a tener en cuenta. - Cubre tu espalda. Si no quieres tener sorpresas, usa alguna protección como muros o rocas para minimizar los ángulos de tus enemigos. Los acantilados y grandes masas de agua pueden protegerte de visitas inesperadas y así solo tendrás que preocuparte de lo que tienes delante, y no detrás. - Sitúate en alto, pero con cuidado. Es obvio que desde un valle no tendrás tanta visibilidad como desde lo alto de una colina. Solo acuerdate de no ser el blanco fácil que todos buscan. - Vigila tu munición. Es realmente difícil encontrar municion de precisión, así que no la malgastes. - Escucha. Nó solo el minimapa y los brillos de la lente te ayudan a localizar enemigos. El sonido en RDR está cuidado al detalle, y con práctica podrás aprender a distinguir las armas y las puertas que estan usando tus enemigos, por ejemplo. Si escuchas disparar a otros snipers, aunque sea de lejos, ponte a cubierto antes de eliminarlos. - Practica. Es verdad que los snipers no están muy bien vistos en general en los juegos de disparos, pero toda táctica tiene su momento idóneo para ser aplicada. Si practicas en guaridas o en modo privado, después sabrás cuando es el momento ideal para usar estas armas en partidas competitivas contra otros jugadores. Bueno, espero que esta primera entrada del blog sea interesante para alguien. Próximamente la traducción en inglés. Hasta la próxima! * Campo de Visión - Field of view (FOV) * Mirilla - Scope Category:Blog posts